


Complicated

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Adelle may be drunk, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's complicated, life at the top of a small food chain, in the middle of something so much larger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

The ways to finding the ultimate compromise are . . . convoluted.

  
No one ever sees.

  
Knows.

  
Understands.

  
Life, other life, potential life loss, money - and Composite, that ever looming eventuality.

  
Loneliness is the reason they’re in business. If you’re successful, you find it’s lonely at the top. The Dollhouse is there to help. They’re in the business of using people, after all.

  
Despair - she used to be able to talk to people. It’ s all she does these days. She starts changing the imprints

  
Attachment is weakness. She still won’t give up her morals, or what’s left of them these days. It’s all she has.

  
Affection, that most damming of all vices. Pieces, all pulled from one vessel, tangles weave of human desires.

  
Being the best isn’t the best, but it isn’t the worst. There is always worse, even if you have to invent it as motivation. Death isn’t the worst that can happen anymore. Not by a long shot.


End file.
